


Far More

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [86]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Twin Birth, labor, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy tries to make it home in time for the arrival of his babies.One-shot based on the song Far More by The Honorary Title.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 7





	Far More

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Steve was on the phone with Billy, who was currently across the country in New York for work. They were video chatting, like they’ve been every night since Billy left. He was staying in a hotel suite while Steve was back home in California in their bed, waiting for his husband to return in however many days.

"How is it over there?" Steve asks.

"It's cold, you know, like always. How are you doing? Miss me?" Billy asks.

"Of course...we all miss you." He tells him and smiles down at his large baby belly.

"Yeah, how are they? Our babies?"

"They're fine. Kicking and moving like always, you're not missing much."

"Ugh, Steve, I am though. I'm missing more than I want and I hate it. I can come home...I want to come home."

"Babe, please. You're staying over there. The babies and I are going to be just fine. We have your sister, we're all going to be just fine. Then when you get back, we can have our babies."

"It's just that easy right?"

"Well no, but...you know what I mean!"

"Alright, alright." Billy yawns and Steve frowns.

"Why don't you get some sleep babe, I should be starting my morning anyways. I don't want to be in bed all day, lazy."

"Okay, please call me later?"

"I will, I promise, I always do."

"I know. I love you baby."

"I love you too." He smiles and their facetime call disconnects.

Steve sighs and continues to lightly rub his bump. It sucks that he couldn't go with his husband but it's understandable why he can't. His doctor knew he was a high risk pregnancy so said it'd be better for him to stay home than go across the country and go into labor. Plus, being pregnant with twins has not been easy since day one.

Billy wasn't going to go at all. He wanted to stay home with his husband but Steve told him he had to go since his boss put him in a tough predicament with him needing to go away for his job, she did feel bad knowing Steve was pregnant but he needed to go. He got so insane about it, he threatened to quit it but Steve reminded him that once he does what he has to, he can come back home and will be off for a few months to spend with Steve and their babies.

So they’ve just been calling each other everyday and talking to each other about the babies, counting down the days until they're here. Once Billy gets home they can get ready to welcome their babies but for now, he has to be there for work. He really wants to be here, but Steve begged him to go only because he knew this would be his last time he'll be actually out working. When he’s on leave, he’ll be working from home until he wants to get back into the office.

But other than being the big baby he is with being away from Steve, Billy’s so excited to become a father. As much as he never wanted kids, there's just something about Steve that made him change his mind and now, here Steve was, pregnant with twins. They’re both so excited to have kids and can't wait to start this next chapter in their lives with each other...Steve can't wait.

Since Billy has been away for the last few weeks, Steve’s been with my sister-in-law, Billy’s sister, Max. She's been so helpful with him and helping him cope with Billy being away. This was his first time away from Billy for weeks at a time but he’s been getting through. He was at Max and her husband, Owen's apartment for the first few weeks but now since he’s nearing the end of his pregnancy, they’ve gone back to his house so that he can make sure he has everything ready for the babies and finish making up their room. Billy got most of it done before he left, but Steve’s been ordering shit non-stop so these kids are gonna have a lot of shit. Talk about being spoiled...yikes.

Steve rose from his bed and pressed his feet onto the carpet since it was super chilly in the house this morning. He cracks his neck and stretches his arms and legs, then stands up. He waddle towards the bathroom and does his usual morning routine of doing his business, brushing his teeth, and adding a little life to my face before officially starting his day. However, these last few days he’s picked up a habit called nesting. Apparently, expectant mothers do this when they're near their due date to help cope with the baby arriving and make sure the house is in order. Max seems pretty annoyed by it, but Steve can't help it really.

Once he’s done and ready, he leaves the bathroom and goes downstairs, finding Max sitting at the table with a piece of jellied toast in her hand.

"Morning, Steve."

"Good morning." Steve greets and goes to get his usual glass of water then makes himself some toast. He’s never hungry in the morning but he does need to put something in him or else he’ll faint.

His toast eventually pops out of the toaster so he puts it on a plate and spreads some grape jelly on it as well then joins Max at the table.

Steve’s phone goes off and he checks, seeing that he has an email from his doula, confirming his birth plan. She and Steve have been working together to make sure that he has the perfect birth plan and that things go as anticipated, knowing that they may not, which is fine.

"Oooh, she made it official." He squeals, opening his email.

"Who made what official?"

"Jules! She made my birth plan official, you're in it!"

"I am?!"

"Well yeah, I mean what if I go into labor and Billy isn't back yet. I want you to be there for me...if you don't mind?"

"Steve, I would love to be there for you. Of course I'll be there."

"Okay then." He smiles and sends another email back to Jules, then enjoys his slice of toast.

"You're not due for another three weeks, so I think you'll be okay."

"Mhm, I hope." He sighs.

After their breakfast, they go on with their days which really just consists of Steve "nesting" while taking care of other things. He’s been in the process of packing his hospital bag and their bag too. 

They don't know what they’re having because Steve wants it to be a surprise for both of them but he has a feeling he knows what they are and if he’s right, hems gonna be so excited. He knows Billy will be even more excited, maybe a little nervous, but excited and relieved.

**-Few Hours Later-**

While Steve was folding his clothes to put into the duffle bag, he started to feel pains go up his sides. He ignored them the first few times they came, but now they're coming a lot stronger than before.

"Uh...Max!" Steve shouts, from the bedroom

"Yeah?"

"Come up here please!"

"Kay!" She shouts back and he hears her get off the couch, running upstairs. "What's up?"

"I think I'm having contractions." He tells her. 

Max’s eyes grew wide in shock, "Are you sure?"

"I-I don't know...let me text Jules and see what she says. Don't panic."

"Okay." She nods and sits on the edge of the bed, while Steve takes out his phone. 

Jules replied right away telling Steve to stay home until the "contractions" get closer together. This was crazy considering he’s not due for another three weeks and Billy isn't even home yet. But Max went back downstairs and Steve carried on with packing these bags for him and the babies.

As the rest of the day carried on, the pains seemingly got closer together so around 5:30 they decided to head to the hospital just to be safe. Jules met them there and he was checked by his doctor who told him that he was two centimeters dilated.

This was really happening and Billy wasn't there.

Steve started to panic because he didn't want his husband to miss this. Max got her brother on the phone for him and they were talking while the nurses left the room after adding stuff to Steve’s charts.

“Steve, just listen to me baby...I'm going to be there, I promise. I've told my boss and she already gave me the okay to leave. I'm on my way to the airport now.” Billy explains to his husband who was in a funk that Billy wasn’t with him.

“You're not gonna make it, Billy. They're coming and you're not here.” Steve whimpers, big tears falling from his eyes as he spoke with his husband on the phone. This was harder than he thought. He just wants him here with me.

Billy heard Steve’s whimpers and his heart broke. “Don't cry baby, I'm going to be there Stevie, for you...for them. I am not missing the birth of our children, alright? I'm almost at the airport.”

“Okay.” Steve sniffles. “Please hurry, babe. I don't know how long I can wait.”

“I know, love. I promise I'm coming. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Bye Steve. I will call once I land.”

“Okay, bye Billy.”

Their call ends and Steve lets out a shaky breath, handing Max’s phone back to her.

"You gonna be okay?" She asks, moving in the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." He says and hears a knock at the door. They both looked up and Jules was standing there with a tote bag hanging from her shoulder and a gentle smile on her face.

"Hi, may I come in?"

"Of course.” Steve smiles and she makes her way over to the other side of his bed, putting her bag on the small table.

"How are you doing so far?" She asks.

"Alright, I guess. Billy is getting on the next plane here and is trying his best to make it here in time."

"Yeah. How're your contractions?"

"They hurt...but they're manageable."

Jules nods and pulls out a folder full of papers, opens it, and pulls over a chair next to Max.

"So, real quick, I just want to go over your birth plan one more time and make sure you have everything in order." She says.

"Alright." Steve clears his throat and fixes himself on the bed as she starts to read off everything he wrote and sent her.

Going through the small paragraphs, listing everything he wishes be granted for the birth of his twins, he starts to lose a little ounce of hope that Billy was ever going to make it. He has a lot of duties to fulfill by the time the babies are born and Steve feels like he's going to miss every one of them.

Aside from that, his doctor has been respecting his birth plan so far by allowing him to deny an IV and let him stay in his clothes; rather than being in those terrible hospital gowns. The goal was to be as comfortable as possible. He’s been given a fetal monitor, which was fine, but he didn't want to be poked by anything that wasn't needed. He knew he could get through this with the support needed.

Once Jules goes through his entire birth plan, she sets it aside and the three of them just talk for a while, as his contractions come and go; with the time passing more and more.

**-Eight Hours Later-**

**1:30AM**

Steve moans moving around the small space in the room while he worked through his contractions. He was miserable and started to become more anxious that Billy wasn't going to make it.

As another strong contraction hit, he groaned yet again and slowly breathed out with Max and Jules coaching next to him. They haven't let him go through this alone, which he was thankful for. They're both right there with him during every contraction and are giving him all their support.

With the pain that he’s having, he brings his hands up to Max and she takes them, holding them down. She reminds him that he’s doing great, he can do this, he was meant for this. She's driving him to get through this tough yet exciting time in his life.

His tired eyes move to meet hers and she frowns knowing exactly what he needed.

"He'll be here soon." She says and moves the hair that fell out of his messy bun, away from his face. Just then her phone dings and she goes to check what it was. "Oh! He just landed! He's on his way, Steve. He's coming!" She exclaims.

A small smile forms on his face and he starts to feel a bit relieved. 

Billy’s gonna make it. He's gonna be here to witness their children entering the world. Steve was ready for this knowing that he was gonna be there...but that sudden burst of joy soon faded once hours went by and he wasn't even close to being there anymore.

**5:16AM**

"You have to breathe, Steve. Come on, in through your nose and out through your mouth." Jules coaches sitting with him on the bed.

"I can't! I can't do it...he's not coming! I need him!" He cries, growing restless with each contraction that hits.

"I know Steve, I know. But you have to, okay?"

"No!" He whines and shakes his head.

Soon after his doctor came in to check him again, so he laid back on the bed and opened his legs letting her do her thing. The feeling was still very unpleasant but she was quick and finished.

"You're at nine centimeters. Just one more then you can push. You're getting very close!" She was a little too cheery at five in the morning. She probably just wants to get these babies delivered as much as Steve does so she can finish her shift and go home.

She left the room again and he was now crying even more.

"H-He's going t-to miss it!" Steve hiccups.

Max shakes her head, running her hand along his face. "No he's not. He's on his way here, Steve, okay? Do you want to call him again?"

"Yes." He chokes back his sobs.

She nods and gets her phone, letting him call his husband once more.

It rang a few times then Billy finally picked up once Steve heard the click.

“Billy! Where are you?!” Steve frantically asks into the phone.

“I'm stuck in major traffic, babe! There's a huge accident and the highway has been backed to a dead stop for miles but I'm coming, Steve. How are you holding up?”

“Not good! I need you, Billy! I need you here to help me!”

“I know, love. I'm trying my best. I'm not going to miss the birth of our children!”

“Billy, please promise me you're going to make it?”

“I promise, Steve. I-” Billy wanted to cry. He so badly wanted to be at his husband’s side helping him with his labor, but he just had to go away. “ I am going to be there and when I get there we're going to have our babies and finally become parents like we've been anticipating!”

“Yeah...just hurry.”

“I will, babe. I'll call you when I get closer.”

“Okay, I love you Billy.”

“I love you more. Bye, love.”

“Bye.”

They end the call again and Max takes her phone again.

"He's going to make it, Steve. Don't give up hope." He nods and she wipes away his tears, bringing back to the cup of ice chips to feed him.

Another hour goes by and Steve was ready to push but Billy still wasn't here. He was more than upset, he was distraught at the fact that his husband wasn't going to make it for his own kids' birth. Steve couldn't do this without him, he’s not in the right mindset to do this without him.

He laid on the bed, crying, while his doctor and a few nurses got him ready to deliver. Jules was right by his side, coaching him and trying her best to help him through the emotional pain he was in.

Max had called Nancy to come. Sure she wasn't Billy but Nancy and Steve were very close and it kinda helped fill in since Billy wasn’t there, but it still doesn't feel the same without him. He has to be there to watch his kids enter the world, it's just not fair.

"I'm gonna need you to start pushing soon, Steve." Doctor Sawyer says, raising her eyebrows.

Steve frowns and shakes his head towards Max. "Please, I can't do it. Not without him."

"You have to, Steve. I'm so sorry but these babies can't wait any longer, they need to come out, okay? I'm so sorry, but you can do this. He's going to make it but for now you need to start pushing."

She takes her phone out and starts recording just in case Billy misses it completely.

Steve’s told to start pushing so he takes a deep breath in and pushes down as hard as he possibly can.

The pain was terrible but he had to get this first baby out, there was no more waiting or depending on Billy to get there. He just had to accept the fact that he was going to miss it.

About forty minutes later, Steve finally delivered his first baby, a girl. She was laid on top of his chest and cried her little lungs out. She was here and she was beautiful. She squirmed on him and he tried to give her warmth while they were helping to clean her off.

Steve smiled through his tears as he held her. She looked so much like Billy it was insane.

He missed this birth but Steve still has one more that needs to come out so hopefully Billy will make it by then. He just wants him there to at least see one of them enter the world at this point.

So another hour goes by and the second one was ready to come. Max, Nancy, and Jules all stand around Steve, ready for him to get back to pushing but he just wanted to wait a few more minutes for Billy.

Those few minutes came and went and Steve needed to get this second baby out. So he started to push yet again and this one took about twenty minutes to come out. Once they were out, his doctor announced that it was another girl and again he was crying, relieved she was here, but sad Billy wasn't. He missed their birth. His own daughters' births.

Holding her, all Steve could do was cry. Not even tears of joy, he was just so distraught that his husband couldn't make it. Their girls are so precious and so beautiful and their daddy didn't even get to fully experience them being born. Steve knows he'll get over it eventually but it's what they've been waiting for since the day they found out they were pregnant.

This just doesn't feel right without Billy. Where the hell was he?

They cut her cord then she's taken across to the other side of the room where her sister was while Steve laid there, helpless.

Outside, the cab driver slams on his brakes pulling up to the hospital and Billy flies out of the car. The sun was just starting to rise as he ran in and up to the maternity floor. Max told him the room Steve was in so he tried to get there as fast as he could, hoping and praying he didn't miss the whole thing.

Once he found the room, he pushed the door open and stood there out of breath and in shock at what he saw before him.

His husband laid on the bed, tired, and face red and blotchy from all his crying. Then on the other side was their babies, crying and softly cooing.

Billy rushed to Steve’s bedside and brought his hands around his neck, smacking their lips together. "Oh baby...I'm so sorry I missed it! I'm so sorry!" He mutters over and over again with every kiss.

Steve tiredly smiled and tried to tell his husband something but Billy just felt so bad he wanted him to know how sorry he was.

"Billy...Billy..."

"Yeah?" He asks, stepping back.

Steve looks past his husband, to the other side of the room and smiles again. "Go see them...they're beautiful." 

Billy nods and gives him another kiss then walks over to the tiny bassinets against the wall where his babies were being weighed and measured.He stood in between both of them with tears in his eyes. He has two babies now, two little girls, he can clearly see that they're girls from this angle. But they were both so small and so beautiful. A nurse pulls him over to one of them and tells him he can cut the remainder of the baby's cord so he did then did the other one while the nurses kept cheering him on. He was so happy and so taken back that he was now the father to two girls.

Billy goes back to his husband and kisses him once more. "God I love you so much, Steve. I'm so proud of you...You're amazing." He breathes and kisses him again.

The doctor helps Steve deliver the afterbirth and once that was taken care he was able to relax and they were given their girls.

Max and Nancy had left to give them some time alone with their girls and Jules left as well, so now it was just them and their daughters.

Billy sat on Steve’s bed with him while they held their girls. He smiled down at the little one sleeping in his arms, "She's so gentle and so cute...we did good."

"Mhm, we sure did. We have two identical girls, Billy. Are you ready for this lifelong debate at who's who?"

"No, but we got this. I mean how hard can it be? I think we'll be able to know who our own kids are after time."

"I hope so. So I was thinking you can name her and I'll name this one?"

"Alright, I kinda have something in mind already."

"So do I." He says, lightly rocking the baby in his arms. "How about we say them both at the same time?"

"Okay, ready?"

"Mhm, one, two, three! Ella"

"Olivia!"

"Aww!" They say in unison and smile at each other then look down at their girls.

"Ella and Olivia, they're perfect and it suits them so well." He says and adjusts her in his arms. "Little Ella" He presses a kiss to her forehead while Steve brushes his finger against Olivia’s cheek.

"Our perfect girls."

**-Several Days Later-**

Everyone was back home, resting, and getting used to life with the babies as well as being first time parents.

Billy’s exhausted from going to being a full time lawyer to taking care of the babies but he feels like he owes it to Steve since he wasn't there for him during those last few weeks of pregnancy.

It was just about 4:15 in the morning and the babies woke up crying again so Billy went to go get them this time since Steve was up with them all night feeding them. Steve was able to nurse them, while Billy’s just there feeling helpless but when the morning comes he takes them so Steve can get some sleep.

Billy got up from their bed and tripped over his suitcase that was in the middle of the floor, stubbing his toe. He hissed from the throbbing pain that came afterwards and limped over to their nursery. 

Both of them were crying and squirming in their cribs, poor little things.

"Alright girls, it's okay, daddy's here." He tells them, reaching his hands in their cribs to get them to calm down. That only did so much so he sighed and reached into the crib on his left picking up Olivia. He holds her to his chest then grabs Ella with his other hand. He doesn't know how he did it without dropping her but he did so he carefully walks over to the glider in the corner of their room. 

He sat down and fixed them both in his arms. They curled up against his bare chest and fell back asleep right away. He smiled to himself and sighed, leaning back. He starts to rock the chair lightly and closes his eyes, dozing off while keeping a firm grip on his girls.

**8:39AM**

Billy wakes up out of a dead sleep and finds that he’s still in the girls' nursery with them both still in his arms.

He smiles down at them and reaches over for his phone. He finds that he has hundreds of notifications from facebook. He goes to check out what the hell everyone was freaking out over then sees what Steve posted.

He somehow snuck a picture of him sleeping with the girls a few hours ago and captioned it,

**_Our girls are so lucky to have you as their daddy <3_ **

Billy smiles and puts his phone down, moving so he can get up with the girls. He’s extra careful because he knows that his legs are stiff so he doesn't want to drop them and move slowly.

He brings them to their room where Steve laid awake in bed and smiled once he saw them coming in.

Steve takes one baby and lays her down while Billy places the other one next to her sister. He lays down on his side of the bed and relaxes his body on their tempur-pedic mattress.

"Aren't they so cute when they're asleep?" Steve says.

"Yeah." Billy nods. "They're adorable...thank you Steve."

"For what?"

"For giving me these two beautiful girls and for just being you. I love you all so fucking much!"

"You're welcome babe." He laughs. "I love you too." He says and leans in, placing a kiss on his lips.

They both lay next to their girls and try to get some sleep before they wake up again.

**-Six Years Later-**

"Girls! You ready?"

"Coming mommy!"

Steve hears two sets of feet run down the stairs and race in front of him. They stop and stand before him, smiling.

Ella was missing one of her front teeth while Olivia was missing both of them.

He smiles at how cute they looked without their teeth and the tooth fairy left them a pretty generous gift too, thanks to their daddy.

"Are you guys ready to go see daddy?” He asks them.

"Yeah mommy!"

"Okay, get your shoes on then we'll head out."

"Okay!"

They ran off to the front door where he kept the rack full of their shoes. They're both giggling and squealing with each other and it makes him so happy with how they get along.

Tonight they’re going to pick up Billy from the airport and go out for dinner. Having made partner of the law firm he’s been working at the last almost eight years, Billy worked his ass off and traveled a lot to which left Steve and the girls at home most of the time.

Steve chose to be a stay-at-home mom to their girls. It wasn't an easy decision but it was one of the best he'd ever made because he didn't want their girls to grow up on and off a plane, traveling too much. They do them on vacation every but it's only for like a week or two and not months at a time.

So, since it's their birthday and Billy was coming back home, Steve figured he’d surprise them this morning by telling them they’re going to see daddy. They were so excited they didn't want to go to school, so being the cool mom that he tries to be, he let them stay home to enjoy their day. They went out for lunch, went shopping and now they were getting ready to leave.

Billy is so excited to see them but Steve know he's more excited to see the girls since he's missed them a lot this trip. Steve thinks it's because they're "older" so they understand that daddy has to always leave for work but he’s still here, so at least they still have one parent with them.

Anyway, they come running back to him and he helps them get their jackets on then grabs his keys and wallet before heading out.

They both sat in the backseat begging him to put on the Disney station on Pandora.

They listened to whatever came on shuffle, all singing along to every single lyric from whatever princess movie was ever made. They arrived at the airport and Steve found a parking spot not too far from Billy’s terminal. The girls were practically jumping out of their shoes, both excited to see their daddy.

The three of them head inside, Steve in between his little ladies, holding their hands as they enter the airport. He takes them to where he knows Billy is expected to arrive and they stand with their momma while he checks the concourse to see his ETA. 

Having seen that Billy’s plane already landed, Steve smiled and knew he’d be seeing his husband any minute.

Ella and Olivia stood in front of Steve in their matching outfits, both had two braids in their hair with bows, and wearing sparkly pink converse courtesy of their daddy. They were pointing and looking around the airport, giggling with each other while Steve kept looking past the people, waiting for Billy. 

After ten minutes, he sees the familiar head of dirty blond curls approach them and his smile grows on his face. 

“Guys, look.” Steve points to where Billy was and their girls’ faces light up.

"Daddy!" They run in, right into Billy’s arms and he picks them up, hugging them both.

"Oh my girls! Happy birthday my beautiful children!" He smothers their face in kisses and puts them down.

"Did momma give you guys your presents from me?"

"Yeah, look!" Ella and Olivia move to show Billy the outfits he sent them for today.

"Aww, they look great on you guys! I knew you'd like them!"

"We love them daddy!"

"Girls, what do you say to daddy?" Steve asks them and they smile, turning back to face Billy.

"Thank you daddy!"

"Yeah! Thank you daddy!"

They hug him again then let Steve get some hugs and kisses from his husband. When they pull away, Olivia jumps up into Steve’s arms while Ella stays in Billy’s arms because that was his little buddy.

"What's wrong baby girl? Everything okay?" He asks, moving out of the way from everyone.

Ella was a lot closer with Billy than she is with Steve. She's been taking it kinda hard with him being away so much but she's been doing okay at home and at school. 

She stays cuddled up against her daddy while Olivia was telling Steve about all the places she wants to travel to when she’s older, listing off where she wants to go, what she wants to see, and who she wants to see. 

With his daughter talking in his ear, Steve could just barely hear Ella and Billy’s conversation, but he knew that he was telling her that he’ll have to go away again soon which she didn’t like, neither did Steve because they all miss him but he’s gotten used to it at this point.

The family of four departed the airport once Billy got his bags and made their way to the car. Once they were all settled in, Steve drives them to the restaurant they had reservations for so they can have a birthday dinner with their girls and maybe even have an extra celebration later on for the two men.

**\---**

They hadn’t returned home until almost 10:30 that night. 

Dinner didn’t last long and the girls begged for them to get ice cream, go here, go there. Steve wasn’t so sure because he knew Billy was tired but then again it was their birthday so how could they say no right?

Well about seven hundred dollars later, they were beat. 

Both men carried in a twin and settled them into their beds, not even bothering to get them in their pjs. They were exhausted from the long day and just wanted to lay down together. 

When they made the girls all set, the two of them went into their own bedroom and Billy closed the door behind them. He led his husband to their bed and pulled him so that Steve was pressed against his chest. 

“Oh, are we getting it on tonight?” Steve asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Maybe.” Billy hums and plants a heated kiss onto his husband’s lips. “God, I missed you.” He pants coming up for air. 

“We missed you too.” Steve breathes, moaning into his husband’s kisses. 

“I know but right now I just want to love on my husband.” 

“I know and like I said _we_ missed you.” Steve repeats.

Billy didn’t catch on and was staring at his husband, confused. “We?” He questioned. 

Steve nods, waiting for him to get it. 

Billy was clueless and Steve thought it was adorable how lost he seemed so he just gave in and told him.

"I'm pregnant." Steve says and Billy’s face falls "Surprise”

"Are you serious?"

"Mhm. I took the girls to the doctors with me and your sister and we found out that I'm eight weeks along."

"Oh my god! That's incredible!" He beams and kisses his husband. “We’re having another baby.” He proudly states, deepening his kiss with his husband. “God, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

**-Next Day-**

The family woke up a bit earlier than intended and were eating breakfast. Ella and Olivia were quietly eating the homemade waffles Steve made for them while Billy had just gotten his second cup of coffee and leaned against the counter, watching his girls eat.

When they were both done, he set his mug into the sink and called them over. 

"Hey girls, c'mere for a second." He says to them. They walk over and stand in front of where he was in the kitchen. "You both knew momma was pregnant this whole time and never told daddy?"

They smile, looking at each other and nod.

"You're both very good at keeping a secret, huh?"

"Yeah daddy! You kept a secret from us about yesterday, though!"

"Yeah, you're right. So I guess we're even...but daddy has one more surprise for you guys."

"You do?!"

"You do?" Steve asks and Billy nods, making his way towards the garage..

"Follow me little ones." He takes their hands and brings them to the door that led to the garage. He has Steve cover their eyes before they go out there, so he does so while Billy opens the door, leading them the rest of the way. 

“Okay, you guys ready?” He asks them. 

Both girls nod and Billy counts to three for the big reveal. 

“Okay, ready. One, two, three!” Steve removed his hands and both girls gasped at what they saw.

There, two electric Jeep Wranglers sat with a red bow on them as a special gift for his daughters.

"Babe, I didn't know you got them these? I thought they were sold out everywhere?" Steve asks his husband, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"I pulled some strings...you know I'll do anything for my girls."

"Yeah, I do know that." Steve says, smiling.

They looked towards their girls who were both in their jeeps, eager to ride them around the cul de sac.

"So, uh, we're getting another kid?" Billy murmurs, pressing a kiss into Steve’s neck.

"Yep. Are you excited?”

"Hell yeah I am! I just hope it's only one this time and not two or three."

"Yeah. What do you think it's gonna be?"

"Um, I don't know and I don't care because I will love them either way. What do you want?"

"Well, I would like a boy but if we're given another girl I'll be happy just the same." He says and pulls Steve in for a kiss. "I love you Steve."

"I love you too Billy."

After, they bring their girls back inside so they can get ready and drive their new cars around the neighborhood thanks to their momma and daddy for getting them such a special birthday gift. 


End file.
